In general, a touch screen of a terminal provides a user interface through which a user can input information or an instruction to the terminal through a touch. The touch screen is applied to various mobile terminals such as a mobile phone, smart phone, palmtop computer, and personal digital assistant (PDA). Further, nowadays, as a size and weight of a terminal decrease, a size and weight of a touch screen are also decreasing.
Unlike a conventional push button type key input unit, a mobile terminal having a touch screen recognizes even a slight pressure as a touch input. However, there is a problem that a key may thereby be unintentionally input.
In order to select a lock function, which is a function that prevents further functions from being selected, or a silent mode (that is, a mode in which no sound is emitted) function of the mobile terminal, a user searches for and selects the function among menus provided in the mobile terminal. Therefore, in order to select a desired function, the user must input a key several times.